Tree stands are known for affording a hunter an elevated position to observe and fire upon game while hunting. A typical hanging tree stand may weigh on the order of 15-25 pounds and can be lifted by the user up into the tree and secured thereto via a plurality of straps. The hanging tree stand can include a seat onto which the user sits, and a platform onto which the user stands. The straps are positioned to extend around various components of the tree stand that are located proximate to the tree. As used herein, the term tree stand refers to a hanging tree stand although other types of tree stands are known such as climbing tree stands and ladder tree stands.
The size and configuration of these components along with the weight of the tree stand provide challenges to the hunter in climbing the tree and affixing the tree stand thereon in a safe and efficient manner. Once the user is done hunting, he or she must then remove the straps to unfasten the tree stand from the tree and descend to the ground. This procedure again requires care be taken by the user in manipulating the tree stand at a position elevated off of the ground. In order to avoid this constant removal and reattachment, the user could leave the tree stand in the tree without removing it once his or her hunt is finished. However, retention of the tree stand in the tree for extended periods of time subjects the tree stand to theft and to damage brought about by the elements such as sun, rain, snow and wind.
One solution to solve the problem of theft of portions of the tree stand involves the provision of a bracket that a user can attach to the tree via a strap. A complimentary hook or other matching bracket is attached to the tree stand by the user via a bolted connection. The user may then climb the tree and fasten the complimentary hook onto the bracket all ready on the tree so that the tree stand is more easily attached to and removed from the tree. However, such arrangements still allow the attached bracket on the tree to be stolen.
In addition, such arrangements require the user attach a complimentary hook or other matching bracket to his or her previously purchased tree stand. Aside from being difficult and potentially impossible to do on some tree stands, this act may function to void the warranty of the user's tree stand because he or she is altering the structure of the tree stand and its tree mounting instructions. Further, such arrangements suspend the tree stand from a single attachment location thus allowing the tree stand to swing left or right should a user place a foot proximate the side of a platform of the tree stand and place his or her weight thereon. Straps may be secured to the tree stand proximate to the platform and around the tree to prevent this twisting motion, but this solution requires the user to constantly attach and detach the strap when the tree stand is to be mounted and removed. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.